The Irregular Family
by maskedgirl16
Summary: It all started with a mission teaming up with Sabertooth to deliver a crater containing a certain 'Weapon' of destruction from the Magic Council. One Night, after they retrieve the crater from the thieves, Lucy discover that the weapon isn't an 'IT' but a little girl with white hair and red eyes claiming her as her mother. And what's worse? She too claimed Sting as her father!Damn.


**Summary: It all started with a mission teaming up with Sabertooth to deliver a crater containing a certain 'Weapon' of destruction from the Magic Council. One Night, after they retrieve the crater from the thieves, Lucy discover that the weapon isn't an 'IT' but a little girl with white hair and red eyes claiming her as her mother. And what's worse? She too claimed Sting as her father. Follow the twists, turns, and awkward moments from a family with awkward members. A violent mom, a pervert father, a cute innocent little girl, and a cat as the discovers new things like a True Family.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guy!Please Take time reading one of my stories:<strong>

*The angel who waged war on the Jerk(one-shot)

*It Started From The Glances(a Rolu crackparing)

Please Review, Fave, Or Follow this Story! And Enjoy Reading!;DD

Disclaimer: Not Mashima-sensei:D  
>Warning: Non-betaread<p>

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why are we teaming up with sabertooth , Erza?" Lucy sighed as she looked at the blonde 'dude' in front of her grinning widely.<p>

"Because.. the master said that the Magic Council needed some mages to protect the crater containing the newly developed 'Weapon'." Erza replied as she examines the map while walking.

"And were doing this because?"

"The master promised them..." Gray interrupted and walked beside the irritated blonde who's about to burst from seeing Sting looking back at her with his stupid grin.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders down. Just how long am I gonna walk and see Sting's annoying face?!Oh! scratch that!EXISTENCE!? Everytime I looked forward, I always catches him stealing a glance at me with a grin. Not to mention, my feet freaking hurts and... oh god!He's walking towards me! I scooped over to Erza as soon as he's beside me. I had enough trouble from a certain dragonslayer whose being punished right now by none other than Erza by chaining him in the carriage.

I don't want to deal with him too!Natsu's more than enough for me!Don't send me his copy _Kami-sama!_

"Hey" He greeted doubling the size of his grin.

"Oh look!The Sky is sooo... blue." I ran forward with my arms wide open towards the sky. I wanted to shove him away. Not to my surprise the jackass lifted me up while walking away with me in his arms. It would have been ok if he carried me like a freakin Princess but, he's totally doing it wrong!

He's carrying me like a sack of potato in his shoulders!

"Sting you Jackass!Put me down this instant!" I demanded will punching his back.

"No."

"Sting!"

"No. But if you insist, you have to kiss me."

"No!"

"Then enjoy the ride~" He sheeply said as I sighed in defeat. How long was it when this.. ALL OF THIS!..started? *sniff* I just wanted to go home already...

Hours passed, Erza finally convinced Sting to put me down after the pleads I gave her and to Gray. Rouge just looked at us while having the urge not to laugh. Sting glared at me as I hide behind Gray who's also glaring daggers at him. Clearly he's not amused. I gave him a tongue-out which he isn't pleased but. Damn! Why is he interested in me! He's more creepier than a Professional Stalker!

When did this all started again?

Oh yeah... Ten Freaking days ago, Master received a mission coming from the Magic council. He said that they needed some strong mages to protect a certain crate to a certain Church. I knew it was dangerous especially when it came from the Magic Council but the reward pleased my eyes!It can almost cover up my whole 6 months worth of rent!I can die happy within those blissful months! So I ignored my guts and it led me to this situation. A sick pink-haired who's-about-to-burst- out-with-shimmering-contents-full-of-unicorns-rainbows-and-glitters dragonslayer_(Natsu)_. A naked snowman_(obviousl__y __Gray), _The reincarnation of the Cheshire cat who only could do is to grin ear from to ear_(uhhh.. Sting?)_, Rouge, Erza,Wendy and I. Surprisingly, the exceeds didn't come. I don't know why but, as soon as Lector and Frosh saw Happy and Charles, they managed to convinced them to stay at the Guild and play. Rouge and Sting didn't mind though. Actually, they're relieved that they wouldn't come with us.

*Sniff* But I should have just stayed...

"Erza...It's almost night time.. can we stop?"I pouted at the scarlet-haired knight beside me who's giving me a smile in return.

"Well, I think so.." I beamed at her with tear eyes. Erza!Erza!your such a goddess! I love this Girl! QwQ "After a few more walks" she continued.

Awww...

After a few more walks, We decided to stop and camped at a nearby lake. Rouge searched the whole area while Erza was inspecting the carriage. Natsu and Wendy collected some firewood while I'm stuck with Sting gathering some food. Seriously. Why oh why am I stuck with him?! Why can't it be Gray or Wendy, or perhaps Rouge, or Erza for goodness sake?! Why does it have to be with THIS!*point at the jerk whose smirking behind me 2 meters away* Why do I have to be stuck with him?! I began getting my pace to walk away from him but he keep on following me!Food!Where are you?!Come out already before this pervert!* points at the THAT whose smirking half a meter away*What-Wait... half a meter?!

I turned around and he stopped at me. My eyes met his'. I can't help but to let out a small whimper of help. I wanted to push him away but he kept on walking forward and pinned me to a tree. He moved closer to my face with his head tilted. His grin was off of course but...I don't wanna get raped!TT_TT

"Lucy~~"he said in a seductive way. He began caressing my left cheek. "It's almost ten days and you're still avoiding me... It hurts you know?" He gave me one of his sad faces as he bit his lower lip.

"Ha!Ha!So what happen to the old man?!" I randomly changed the topic as if he's telling a joke. But to my surprise, he crashed his lips into mine and began kissing me hard while pinning my arms at the tree. He was too strong for me to pull away so I have to wait for him to finish. Of course I didn't responded no matter how many times he repeatedly bite and licked my lips to earn a permission. HA!As If I'll give him! He might be the new Guild Master of Sabertooth but that won't be enough to make me fall in love with him. Soon he gave up just like the last time. _yep!__this ain't the first one._ He pulled back his lips from mine giving me an unsatisfied face with rage.

"God Lucy, when are you going to be mine?!" he barked at me while holding my chin close to his. I didn't answer back and pushed him away and walked away.

"Because.. I still don't love you." This of course hit Sting's heart like a hard rock. I paused for a minute but not looking back "Try harder next time."

I heard Sting's laughter from the distance and paused from walking when he shouted" you know that isn't the way back right?"

I looked back and saw him walked towards me and took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Follow me, Princess."

Before I could even demand, he pulled me with him out of the forest carrying some wild fruits and berries which we had encountered along the way. Why did these showed up now?! Traitors...hmph! Erza noticed our arrival and gathered the food out from our arms with Gray and sat by the campfire while sharing stories. Natsu and Gray kept bickering at each other. Rouge seems to be pleased on how the two guys denying everytime Erza throws a glare at them. I was quite while nibbling at my apple while stealing a glance from Sting. He's looking at me again. I don't know if my life's in danger but all I know is that I'm in serious trouble. and it's mainly Sting. Wendy noticed my quite behavior and sat besides me.

"What's wrong Lucy?" the little petite girl asked.

"It's ok. I'm just having a problem with a reptile." I bit my apple and chewed it while looking at the fire.

Wendy chuckled and tapped my shoulder. "goodluck with that." she smiled at me and returned at her seat between Erza and Natsu.

Soon after, I participated in the stories. I was having a lots of fun despite being the barrier between Gray and Natsu's fight. This is actually my job in the beginning. I knew Sting kept on looking at me without his grin which is making me very nervous. What is he trying to do?! I didn't mind it at first but he's giving off vibes which made me sweat my armpits _off(thank God they're not smelly). _I may look calm at the outside but I'm totally having war within me. Bombs are falling, guns are firing, and screamings are present within me. . Doesn't he know that I hate how he stares at me?!

OK! Just once... Look at him.

And So I did! My hands were on both Gray's and Natsu's faces while I was pushing them away as I looked back at him.

I'm totally regretting it.=_=

Blood drained from my face while his dark aura kept on hitting me. He was seated on a log while his fingers entangles covering the lower part of his face. He kept looking at me with daggers, rage, and lust in his eyes. Sting is not amused. I REPEAT! NOT AMUSED! Is he stupid?!Why is he angry?!

I let out a small sniff and a whimper while shifting back my head on my two teammates . They seemed to notice how I'm acting so they stopped bickering and looked at me.

"You ok Lucy?" Natsu tilted his head while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I've been noticing this past few days that you're acting strange. Is it because of Natsu's pathetic copy over there?" Gray looked at Sting while sending back daggers at him.

Natsu widen his eyes and held both of my shoulder"Eh? He's bothering you again Lucy?!"

"Ah...I-"

"Ummnn... I think we should go to sleep now. IT's getting late and we have to arrive early at the destination." Wendy who's fidgeting beside Erza spoke.

"Ah..-Yeah!We-We should call it a day..." I faked laugh agreeing what Wendy said. As much as I want to get away from a certain reptile, getting this mission done is the answer to the problem!The earlier we arrive, the chances of being devoured by a reptile will be less!

Everyone decided to call it a night and sleep to their respective tents. I couldn't sleep so I got up and sat behind my tent curling while looking at the stars. Actually, I'm enjoying the peace here. No fire-spitting Natsu, No naked Gray, And lastly no Annoying BEE. I sighed deeply and smiled. How nice... I began closing my eyes and fell asleep. My defences are lowered so I can't sense anything around me. When I woke up, I saw myself being hugged by a certain someone. And guess who it is!THE BEE. I looked at him and realized that his arms are around my waist pulling me close to his body while his head nuzzling the nape of my neck. His breathing is making me stiff and disgust. When did get here?! Just looking at him makes me wanna bang his head to the ground and stepped on him but as soon as I grabbed his hair, it was actually kinda soft.

Not realizing, I've began playing with it as if i'm playing with tall weeds. Twirling it, shaking it, and combing it. It's so soft!What shampoo did he use?!I'm so Envious! As A girl I cannot accept this! I'm so frustrated on how soft his hair is! I'm just concentrating on playing it, not minding that he's fully awake. He kept on nuzzling in my neck hiding his moan and purrs. But deeply, he knew I'm envious on how soft his hair is and he's laughing out loud deep inside.

"Dear God!What shampoo did you use?!" I whispered while examining his hair. I sniffed it and it's scented free which kinda turned me down.

"Wanna know? One kiss one word. But of you let me in that mouth of yours, one sentence." He looked at me and grinned.

SHIT He's awake. =_= and how many words does it need to answer my question?

"No. Get of me." I tried to push his arms away but he just tightened his gripped and buried his face at the crooked of my neck.

"No" he said in a childish tone.

"Sting!Get off-"

BOOOMM!A wild explosion occurred. Sting removed his hands off me as we stand up. A group of cloaked men greeted us one of them has a crater in his arms. I looked at the tents and saw script written on each tent stopping Erza and the others from getting out. One of the men began jumping out of the place when they saw us. I was about to run after them when something pulled me from behind and dragged me into the water.

"Lucyyyy!"Sting shouted while trying to let go from the vines wrapping him.

Underwater, I've began struggling from the vines wrapped my body but I'm loosing air which made me stop and soon my consciousness slowly fades away. When I woke up, I'm on a cave. I am cold and shivering. How long am I out? I've began looking around but found nothing. My arms were wrapped around my body as I stood up. I feel numb and trembling. But I pushed myself to walk further the line.

_'Where Am I?'_

It was dark and cold. And how the hell did I got here? I tried calling for help but my trembling lips won't help me. Suddenly, I heard laughters and music further. I've began walking fast and approached the noise. It was coming from a door nearby. It was the thieves who stole the crate from us. They were talking about something but my senses weren't fully back yet. I don't know what's happening but I feel weak. Not to mention, magic was drained to a certain point that I can't summon one spirit. I wanted to stop and listen more for a while but looking for the crate is much more important for gossips. They might notice that I'm awake and stop me from asking for help. It has to be near somewhere! Not long from the Noisy door, there was another door to the other side. It was dark but it wasn't locked so I entered. Not to my surprise but the crater was safely put in a corner. I approached it and touched it's side.

I smiled and crouched while touching the box with my forehead. "Good you're ok."

*knock*knock* I heard a faint knock coming from the inside of the crater. I was surprised by it but I responded and knocked back. Eventually, it knocked back at me. Maybe it's a creature with a high intelligence is inside?

"Are you ok? knock one if yes, knock twice if not."

*Knock*Knock* it knocked twice. I panicked. What should I do? What if it's hurt or something. Not to mention, I only knew it was alive!IT has a life and yet we're not giving it food to eat!yosh!I'm going to open it!

I grabbed a flat bar and began to open it but it's no use. How can I open this thing without and opening?! I began examining the box and noticed a small keyhole. If it has a keyhole, where's the key?!

"Ummn.. I'm getting you out of there ok?were going to find some help so please be ok." I said. OK now Lucy, think of something?! How to open a keyhole as a celestial wizard with no key?!

A.) Place a booger_(eww) _inside it and pretend it's the key

B.) Find the biggest rock you can find and start banging it to the keyhole

C.) Use an imaginary key

Pick one! OF course it's C! I know it's dumb but it's the fastest way. Besides, this way is so much ok than the two. I've placed my hand before the keyhole pretending that I have it's key to open it. But God loves me so much it actually unlocked. When I open the hidden lid. My eyes widen. My mouth formed into an 'O'. I couldn't believe I'm saying this but, it's a "SHE!" not an 'IT'!

A tiny little girl as same age as Asuka looked at me with her red bright eyes. She was crouching while looking at me. Her tall hair was White as her dress giving her an innocent vibe. She looked at me with curiosity.

"Stranger?" she asked while tilting her head with two cute curious eyes. I wanted to panic but this is no time it. I have to get out from this place with her. I picked her up from the box and carried her in my arms.

I gave her a smile which her face changed a little like she was curious or something" I'm a friend. Now let's go. OK?"

The girl nodded and stayed silent when we got out from the room. But my luck ended when one of the men saw us.

"HEyyyy!Get Back Here!"

"Shoot!Hold on!"

I've began sprinting away from our pursuers but considering that I'm still too weak to run, the kept on catching up. The road was really bumpy and slippery. The child held into m jacket while looking at our pursuers. She gazed at them with her cold red eyes hide her lower face in my shoulder. It was a very long run not to mention, the kept on throwing spells at us which made me managed to avoid each one of it. Finally the end of the cave is visible and we managed to got out but the still kept on following. I saw some tall grasses growing that the bank of a river. It's a good place to hide so being picky isn't gonna help. We hid and listening to their hustle as the ran further away from us. When they're gone, I sighed and gave the little girl a relieved smile which she looked at me curiously.

"I think the're gone...Now.." I looked at the little girl in my arms. "Who are you?"


End file.
